pokerangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Poké Rangers Bandstand
Poké Rangers Bandstand is the fifth installment of the Poké Rangers: Hoenn franchise, marking the seventh season. It is the first fic that isn't based off of any Super Sentai or Power Rangers series. It's also known as PRB. Plot The Rangerz were an awesome band in 2006. However, they broke up at the end of 2006 due to some discrepancies. Four years later, Violet Skycloud's cousin, Jason Skycloud travels around the region, winding up at the Shoal Cave. There, he met the spirits of music: Beedrill, Kricketune, Politoed, Chimeco, and Chatot. He was told to recruit five rangers for there would be a threat the next day. Thinking about it, Jason does. That night, he and Violet found who they were looking for. However, a metal band crashes the party. They become metallic humanoid creatures, also known as Scream. Together, the rangers form Bandstand. Their mission: bring peace and harmony to the world with justice using the power of music. Along their journey, they fought various monsters and battled vicious enemies. The rangers met Amy in Chapter 7, who used to be Pura in Poké Rangers G-Force. She was their techinican and decided to help them. In addition, they meet Morris, Beck's friend in Chapter 10, who becomes their number 1 with all the VIP passes. Upon arrival in Dewford Island, the rangers meet the Legend Killers, who plan to destroy the planet and therefore increasing reinforcements of Metallica's army. Battles got tougher and things got worse for the rangers. However, Violet Skycloud joins the team becoming the White Bandstand Ranger and things went well. They learn that the Legend Killers summoned one of the great beasts: Zekoshira. They then use the Rockstar Power to become powerful and stronger in Chapter 26. In Chapter 29, Beck learns about his father's death and was worthy to get the Guitar Battlizer. Right after Beck obtains the Battlizer, we find out in Chapter 30 that Fiona is the princess of the Rayquazian Kingdom. It caused Fiona to decide if she wanted to fight with the rangers or stay and rule. After Raytron is destroyed, it was obvious that she had to finish saving the world before going into battle. Then in Chapter 32, we had Jiratron's sadistic plan, which went out of control. However, it led to her downfall at the end. In Fortree City, the rest of the Legend Killers tapped into Amy's computer, searching for any advantage, which they did. However, their schemes were demolished by the rangers in Chapter 34. The rangers thought things were going to get better... not. In Chapter 35, Queen Megadeth comes to marry Metallica, which causes the rangers to have another enemy as they travel toward Lilycove City. Characters Rangers *'Beck McCaffery: Red Bandstand Ranger' *'Cam Ballister: Black Bandstand Ranger' *'Joshua Courtland: Blue Bandstand Ranger' *'Sandra Karlsson: Green Bandstand Ranger' *'Fiona: Yellow Bandstand Ranger' *'Violet Skycloud: White Bandstand Ranger' *'Owen Williams: Dark Musician Knight' Music Spirits *'Kricketune - Beck's Partner' *'Chatot - Cam's Partner' *'Chimecho - Joshua's Partner' *'Politoed - Sandra's Partner' *'Beedrill - Fiona's Partner' *'Gardevoir - Violet's Partner' *'Mismagius - Owen's Partner' Allies *'Jason Skycloud: '''Cousin of Violet Skycloud and Spencer Skycloud. He is the manager of the Rangerz. *'Morris Bario: Beck's best friend and wingman. He appears from time to time as the roadie of the gang. *'Amy: '''Amy used to be evil in Poké Rangers G-Force as the character Pura but at the end of the season became good. She then decides to go to the Hoenn Region and help the new rangers defeat Scream using technology and showing the rangers helpful hints on how to defeat them. *'James Bond 007: '(24-26) He is Josh's partner in the past as he works for the secret service in Hoenn. He is also the duplicate to the James Bond: intelligent and very flirty. Arsenal Weapons and Gear *'Notation Sabers: (125) 'Five swords with music notes on the hilt of the sabers. Each saber has a special attack. **'Rhythm Strike: Beck's Special Attack **'Sonic Bash:' Fiona's Special Attack **'Serenade Wave:' Sandra's Special Attack **'Chimes of Glory:' Josh's Special Attack **'Pitch Perfect:' Cam's Special Attack *'Metronome Morphers: '''Five black devices with dials on them that allows them to operate as a ranger. Using the tempo dial, they can use it to help them rehearse or use them for ranger purposes. **'100: Transforms the rangers **'125: '''Summons Notation Sabers **'140: 'Summons their personal weapons **'136: 'Summons the Bandstand Zords **'200: 'Bandstand Megazord formation, Gallade Battle Zord **'240: 'Melodic Bandstand Megazord formation **'65: 'Fiona's Diagnosis **'80: 'Summons Band Bikes *'Bandstand Weapons: '''Five weapons based on what they play (drums, guitar, keyboard, vocals, bass). Combined together, they become the '''Bandstand Bazooka. **'Drum Stick Swords: '''Beck's weapon. Two red drumsticks with blades that pop out. **'Guitar Blaster: Cam's weapon. A black guitar with a handle and a nozzle. **'Chime Daggers: '''Josh's weapon. Two blue handchimes with blades that stick out. **'Vocal Megaphone: 'Sandra's weapon. A green megaphone with a microphone attached to the back of it. **'Bass Shooter: 'Fiona's weapon. Similar to Cam's except it was a bass guitar. *'Band Bikes: 'Ranger vehicles for the team. *'Signal Cannon: '''introduced in Chapter 10. Beck's other weapon he uses to defeat the stronger enemies can combine with the Bandstand Bazooka to form the '''Signal Bandstand Bazooka! *'Serene Blaster: '''Violet's personal weapon. A laser-rocket launcher like weapon that combines with the Signal Bandstand Bazooka to become the '''Serene Bandstand Bazooka' Zords Bandstand Megazord Makes its first appeareance in Chapter 3. Setting at 200, the Bandstand Zords become the Bandstand Megazord. The Bandstand Megazord is combined by the five remaining zords: *'Kricketune: '''Beck's zord. Becomes the arms of the Bandstand Megazord. *'Chatot: Cam's zord. Becomes the helmet and part of the head of the Bandstand Megazord. *'Chimeco: '''Josh's zord. Wraps around the helmet, making the headband accesory for the Bandstand Megazord. *'Politoed: 'Sandra's zord. Becomes the legs for the Bandstand Megazord. *'Beedrill: '''Fiona's zord. Becomes the torso of the Bandstand Megazord. The Bandstand Megazord is armed with the '''Bandstand Guitar, which is a Gibson electric guitar with a blade pointing out of it. The Bandstand Guitar's finisher is the Rock Slash 'attack. However, there are also new additions to the finishers. *'Poison Thrust: 'Introduced in Chapter 5. Fiona's Special Finisher. *'Aqua Thrust: 'Introduced in Chapter 6. Sandra's Special Finisher. *'Melodic Psycho Cut: 'Introduced in Chapter 7. Josh's Special Finisher. *'X-Scissor Cut: 'Introduced in Chapter 10. Beck's Special Finisher *'Aerial Ace: 'Introduced in Chapter 11. Cam's Special Finisher. Gallade Battle Zord The Gallade Battle Zord is formed from Violet's '''Gardevoir Bandstand Zord. '''By the call of "Gardevoir, Battle Change", it is able to transform into a Gallade. Appears in Chapter 20. *'Assist Power: '''The power used as a finisher to defeat the monster. Melodic Bandstand Megazord The Melodic Bandstand Megazord is a combination of both the Bandstand Megazord and the Gallade Battle Zord. With the call of "Super Rockband Fusion", the six zords become one Megazord. Introduced in Chapter 21, they use the Bandstand Guitar and charge it with Assist Power. Later, in Chapter 26, they used '''Rockstar Power and Beck's Battlizer later to destroy the foes. Scream *'Kriker' *'Killer Red '(1-46) *'Soundwave '(1-47) *'Kriker '(1-48) *'Emperor Metallica' *'Queen Megadeth '(35-49) *'The Legend Killers: '''Five creatures that were Mariah's powerful warriors that were sealed in stone tablets 10,000 years ago. After finding them by the Scream band, Kriker's ritual spell released them. **'Groutron': A warrior that resembles Groudon. Beck's enemy. (13-34) **'Kyotron': A warrior that resembles Kyogre. Josh's enemy. (13-34) **'Jiratron''': A warrior that resembles Jirachi. Fiona's enemy. (13-32) **Raytron: A warrior that resembles Rayquaza. Sandra's enemy. (13-30) **Deotron: A warrior that resembles Deoxys. Cam's enemy. (13-34) Episodes Below are episodes that will most likely be up by the end of 2010 and 2011. Updates could change. Category:Poké Rangers Series Category:Poké Rangers Hoenn Seasons